


You are now entering Denial. Population: 2

by CoralFlowerBad (CoralFlower)



Series: Five Stages of Erisol [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collars, M/M, Masturbation, heck yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerBad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of 'You swear you'll kill him one of these days (Or fuck him).'<br/>(Should stand alone relatively well)</p><p>It’s a few days later when you run into him again, but you weren’t avoiding him. No, shut up, you weren’t. Anyway. You pass him in the hallway, and as soon as you meet his eyes he just smirks this infuriating little smug smirk and you hiss at him before you can remember that you’ve got shades on, he couldn’t see the little sparks in your eyes. And about three seconds after you pass him you realise your bulge is twisting around in your sheathe and make this sound that’s honestly really fucking embarrassing-- you double over halfway and then lean over against the wall with your face in your hands because honestly, this sucks ass.</p><p>You hear his footsteps stop, and then start again and fuck he’s walking over to you isn’t he shit shit fuck.</p><p>There’s an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are now entering Denial. Population: 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bexacaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/gifts).



It’s a few days later when you run into him again, but you weren’t avoiding him. No, shut up, you weren’t. Anyway. You pass him in the hallway, and as soon as you meet his eyes he just smirks this infuriating little smug smirk and you hiss at him before you can remember that you’ve got shades on, he couldn’t see the little sparks in your eyes. And about three seconds after you pass him you realise your bulge is twisting around in your sheathe and make this sound that’s honestly really fucking embarrassing-- you double over halfway and then lean over against the wall with your face in your hands because honestly, this sucks ass.

You hear his footsteps stop, and then start again and fuck he’s walking over to you isn’t he shit shit fuck.

There’s an idea.

You hear a shifting noise, like he just kneeled down behind you, and then a barely there hand on your shoulder makes you shudder and squeeze your eyes shut tighter. His arms wrap around you loosely, but you still don’t make any attempt to disentangle yourself. You feel his lips just under your ear, and you make a tiny noise in the back of your throat as you involuntarily let your head tilt back and expose the soft skin of your neck. His fingers trace along your collarbone, and then you hear a sylladex noise and holy fucking shit, is that a collar?

(Almost) any doubts you might have had are erased by the pleased purr you can barely hear from behind you as he positions it over your neck, it’s obvious how much he likes seeing it on you. He hasn’t clasped it yet, and you almost whine when he pulls the collar away along with his hand.

This disappointment is only temporary, however, as he places the collar in your hands barely a second later, and then gets up to leave. His footsteps have already faded before you’ve gathered your thoughts enough to remember how to say wait, and then you realise you really should change your underwear because your nook is leaking everywhere.

You look down at the collar in your hands. Fuck. It has his sign on it, and it’s made out of a really soft material. You probably wouldn’t even feel it.

You’d know it was there. You wouldn’t be able to think about anything else.

Right now, thinking about nothing else doesn’t seem like such a bad idea. You notice the little metal loop that’s probably meant for a leash to attach to, and you can’t help but imagine him sticking his finger through it and pulling you closer, lifting you up and supporting you against the wall with his knee, all your weight on your crotch...

Yeah, you... definitely need to change your underwear. Fuck.

You somehow stagger back to your block, collar still clutched in your hand, and get halfway through shoving your pants down before your nook clenches and your attention is forcefully redirected to the collar in your hands.

...It couldn’t hurt, right?

You swallow, and stare down at the violet abomination for about a second before your nook twinges again and you make up your mind. The collar goes around your neck and your pants go on the floor in some corner.

You go to your closet to grab a bucket, place it in the middle of the floor, and position yourself over it. You support yourself with one elbow on the floor and your other hand shoved up your nook. The collar is _there_ , present on your neck, and the clasp is just barely cooler than the leathery strap of it. You shudder as your nook squeezes your fingers, and you wedge your pinky in along with the other three because god, your entrance is so tight but you still feel so empty. You need _something_ in there, deeper, but you can’t get your hand past the opening, fuck. You wriggle your fingers, and oh thank god you can just barely reach a spot that sends electricity coursing up your spine and a high pitched whine tumbling out of your mouth.

You shift so your weight is supported by your chest so you can tug on the collar with the hand that was holding you up before. You link your finger through that metal loop and pull, and god that’s it you’re done, his name lingers on your lips as you _finally_ get your fingers in past the knuckles, and you spill into the bucket as you keep tapping, tapping, tapping against your front wall, dragging the pleasure out as long as possible and imagining that it’s his hand on the collar, tugging your head to the side. 

You. Really don’t want to take this collar off. You wonder if you still have that button-down collared shirt Kanaya tried to give you once, claiming that it’d make you look like a god.

Maybe you can attach a bow tie to the collar or something and look all spiffy. You’ll figure it out.


End file.
